Palpatine
Sheev Palpatine, more commonly known by his last name, and known through the Clone Wars as Supreme Chancellor Palpatine 'and known through [[The Last of the Droids|''The Last of the Droids]] as '''Emperor Palpatine or The Emperor, is a Force-sensitive human male who has lived through many eras, and is the main antagonist in the story. A Dark Lord of the Sith known to be the most powerful that ever lived, his entire life has been spent coming up with a plan to destroy the Republic and the Jedi from within, a plan that had been forged by the Sith for thousands of years. He is responsible for manipulating the Confederacy of Independent Systems into joining him, promising them peace, and for the devastating Clone Wars, which killed billions of lifeforms across the galaxy. Now the first Galactic Emperor, Palpatine's rule is threatened when a former member of the Confederacy, the Harch Admiral Trench, figures out Palpatine's scheme and decides to get revenge on him for his betrayal. Refusing to allow his power to slip away from him, Palpatine declares war on the New Separatists, launching the galaxy into The Last of the Droids conflict. Personality Palpatine can be best described as evil incarnate, as he has all the traits of the Sith and worse. It is said that even the Sith, who are feared throughout the galaxy for their deplorable acts, are disgusted by him due to his coldness, lack of empathy/sympathy and ruthless and cold ambition. He has shown that he is willing to use people as a means to an end, and then will quickly dispose of them when he has no use of them. He is also very arrogant and short-tempered at times, though he will put on an act of great patience if it calls for it. Due to his ability to see the future, Palpatine has the habit of planning out events ahead of time and manipulates certain events to make sure that they tip in his favor. One of the things he didn't count on was Trench's return and his plan to revive the Confederacy, forcing him to think up new strategies as Trench is winning supporters around the galaxy. He wields an red lightsaber and force-lightning for his weapons and stands 1.73 meters tall. He is very angry at times and has an intense hatred for General Grievous, the hero of The Clone Wars and preferred the evil Grievous in the war instead. History Searching the Galaxy .]] Palpatine and Darth Vader were at Coruscant inside the Senate Building. Palpatine was about to tell Vader and Death Squadron to go somewhere but he was interrupted by Commander Fox and 2 Shock Troopers. Palpatine asked Fox what he needed and he told him Curtis was asking where to go to search for the remaining Jedi. Palpatine responded with Fresia and Fox and the 2 Shock Troopers left. Unrest at Coruscant Palpatine remained at the Senate Building on Coruscant, speaking with Darth Vader. He was in the middle of giving Vader an assignment when Clone Trooper Commander Fox contacted him in the middle of the briefing, explaining that Curtis needed to know where the Emperor wanted him to go. Palpatine told them to head to Fresia in order to hunt for more Jedi. After Fox turned off the hologram, Palpatine and in the Senate Building.|left]] Vader had a conversation about the Emperor's newly constructed TIE Hunters and the future construction of the TIE Interceptor. Palpatine said that the TIE Hunters would be bloodthirsty, and very deadly ships. Vader revealed that he personally cared for the BTL-B Y-Wing Starfighters more than the TIE Bomber, and Palpatine explained that the TIE Bombers were much faster than the Y-Wings. Later, Palpatine assigned Vader to take the Tyrant and head back to the Death Squadron. After Vader returned from Ryloth, Palpatine began planning his control over the galaxy, as all threats to his Galactic Empire were put down or forced to join. He and Vader left to head back to Death Squadron in order to see the Empire's newest superweapon, the Death Star, which was currently under construction. Neither Sith Lord knew, however, that they were being spied on by two Commando Droids that were part of Admiral Trench's Infiltration Team. Trench's second-in-command, TK-33, learned of Palpatine's role in the destruction of the Confederacy of Independent Systems, which angered Trench. As Palpatine prepared to head to Death Squadron, however, he heard that the Imperial Vault, where all of the Galactic Credits were stored, had been attacked by Separatists during their conversation. He and Vader made their way to the vault and saw that half of the credits were gone. Palpatine is enraged, but both Sith Lords put that aside to focus on their original mission. Both of them head to the Death Squadron in order to meet with Moff Tarkin onboard The Executor. Overseeing the Death Star While overseeing the construction of the space station at Despayre, Vader noted that it was the right place to move the space station, as the Separatists could have found out about their plans. This remark sends Palpatine into another moment of rage, but the Emperor tells him that they must destroy the "puny little army", unaware that the small army was growing rapidly. After seeing that construction of the Death Star was progressing smoothly, Palpatine, Vader and Fox made their way back to Coruscant. ]] Trouble at Fresia Palpatine ordered Vader to check on Curtis, who was overseeing the 2nd Battle of Ringo Vinda. Vader did, but received no answer. Palpatine was ready to hunt down the officer, but Vader then told him that he sensed something odd at Fresia. After Palpatine sensed it as well, he told them that they were going to take Death Squadron and head to Fresia instead. He and Vader boarded his personal shuttle and headed to the Executor, where they met with Moff Tarkin once again. They soon headed into hyperspace, and arrived in Fresia's system a short time later. and Palpatine talking while the battle at Fresia comences. ]] When they got there, Palpatine ordered Vader to prepare the fleet to invade Fresia, only for the Sentinel-class landing crafts that the Executor had launched to start heading back inside the Executor-class Star Dreadnaught. When Palpatine demanded to know what was going on, Vader told him that they were being chased by Droid Gunships and Vulture Droids, which had also destroyed their TIE Fighters. Palpatine was angry, but later he received a call from Admiral Victor Strang, who was at Kuat overseeing the construction of the Empire's newest weapon, the Conqueror. When he heard that the Conqueror ''was completed, he ordered Vader to pull the forces back, as he wanted to see his new weapon. Vader complied with his master's request, and ordered Death Squadron to head towards Kuat. Gallery Appearances * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Category:Villains Category:Imperial Leaders Category:Sith Category:Republic Leaders Category:Confederacy Members